


Hypnos

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove
Summary: Menschen haben Angst vor Spinnen, Höhen und vorallem vor dem Tod. Doch tief im Inneren ist ihre  wirkliche Angst die Leere und die absolute Stille.Zumindest





	Hypnos

Es war einmal ein Mädchen, dass irrte durch ein Labyrinth. Sie wusste weder wo sie war nich wie sie an diesen Ort gelangt war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie raus musste. Raus aus diesem Ort dieser grausamen Stille, raus aus diesem Ort dieser grausamen Leere. Denn in diesem Labyrinth gab es keine Ungeheuer, welche nach ihrem Leben trachten. Es gab auch keine Fallen. Nichts entsprach den Legenden, welche ihr in ihrer Kindheit erzält worden waren. Diese Stille und Leere machte sie wahnsinnig und so schritt sie jeden Tag aufs neue durch das Labyrinth, dass nur aus leeren Gängen bestand, dessen Wände endlos in  die Höhe gingen. Sie fragte sich wie lange sie schon hier war, denn es gab weder Tag noch Nacht, stattdessen über ihr pures Schwarz. Das einzige Licht spendete ihr eine einzige, winzige Kerze, welche nie niederzubrennen schien. 

Ab und zu wurde die beißende Stille, durch ein leises monotones Piepen durchbrochen. Es hallte durch Leere und verlor sich schon bald wieder im Labyrinth. Hinzu kamen Stimmen, die so leise waren, dass sie ihren Inhalt nicht verstand. Vorallem war sie sich, aber nicht sicher ob sie nicht dabei war auch noch ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Den einzigen Vertrauten den sich noch hatte. Als sie mal wieder auf einer ihrer ruhenlosen Gänge durch das Labyrinth war


End file.
